Winter's Shadow
by phoenix2103
Summary: I will always remember the day they attacked. Their yellow eyes swallowing my soul complete. I just can’t remember what happened after that.


Winter's Shadow

By: Phoenix-reign

Summary: I will always remember the day they attacked. Their yellow eyes swallowing my soul complete. I just can't remember what happened next.

Chapter 1: Frozen Inside

I only remember that day. The day my world stood still. The sky turned gray. Black rain started tumbling down. Those raindrops turned into creatures of the night. They were called Heartless. Every building burned at the sight of these imposters. They wanted to suck your heart so they would be "complete."

_I remember my dad. His cold, white beard flowing in the air. Screaming his lungs out to attack. He was the General of the Army. All the soldiers ran with guns forcing the Heartless to die. ¼ of the heartless army died but ¾ of ours died also. Dad had to make a new strategic move and also protect us from evil._

_I remember her. Her sweet voice. Her black hair and her sweet voice. We were best friends. We used to play together before the attack. I had a major crush. When I first saw her I asked my mom if she was an angel. Her dad and mine were best friends when they were little. I was only one year older than her. I was ten and she was nine. I don't remember her name._

_The flood of heartless entered the house and rampaged the building. They were in there. The colonel, her dad, saw what happened and left my dad alone making the strategy. As he entered, he saw his wife being eaten by the heartless. He came up to her. He holds her in his arms and started to cry. The heartless came one by one and finished him off. The girl saw her parents' death. _

_The heartless didn't want to kill them. They captured her and her sisters._

_I remember my brothers. We were four brothers. I was the youngest. My brothers were in the army. The youngest of the three, Ronald, was certain we were going to win this war. He was a confident man but was also the slowest thinking one._

_He was the first to go. _

_The second one, Matt, fought with pride and glory. We was also the strongest and wisest of all four. He had courage and fought like a champion. _

_He shot 35 Heartless before fifty more came onto him and killed him._

_And then, there was the oldest, Luke. Now, Luke protected us from any danger. He loved me and cared for me as if like I was his own. He gave me his Medal of Honor before he went to fight the darkness. As he went to fight, we were sure to protect our world. _

_I was looking down the window. There was Luke. He stomped, punched and kicked the Heartless, but it was to late. He walked in to a hut. Flames came out the doors and windows. The last I saw of him was his blue eyes winking as a sign that everything would be all right._

_But it wasn't going to be all right. Everything went to pots after that._

_I remember my mother. Her red hair flying. Her crystal tears dripping in my hair. She started singing. "You'll be in my heart, always," she said in a soft voice. I looked outside the window. Hearts were floating to the sky. The where going to this heart shaped moon stuff. Every hearts bodies were still in the floor. _

_There was a knock at the door. Not a knock, a thump. A big thump. She ran to the closet and hid me there. She thought I would be safe. _

_My father entered through the back door. He knew the Heartless where after mom. The door broke into a million pieces. I opened the closet a little bit until a ray of light showed me what happened. The Heartless broke in. Their yellow eyes were the dismay of my life. They waited to attack. It only took ten seconds. Blood squirmed all over. Dad's snowy beard was red. The walls were red now. But the heartless didn't finish them._

_A man entered. He had a blue mask on and his crimson eyes started to shine. He whispered in mom and dad's ear and said…_

" _I told you what goes around comes back around."_

"_I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance," dad said softly as he looked at the figure. "The Oracles had said that you were evil and jealous." Pointing his finger at him. The mask stomped and broke his hand._

"_Why did you choose him over me? I've had more experience than him."_

"_But you are immature and have no love for humanity." Said father with dignity with blood on his mouth. "Like I said, I should've killed you."_

_He took off his mask. I couldn't see his face. Although I could see his yellow hair. I reminded me off someone, I just couldn't figure it out._

"_I know you should've. But thanks to my attack and me I can get to see you die. No, wait that's not it. I get to kill you."_

"_You may kill us, but you aren't going to kill our spirits." Mom said with faith and her final breaths were going through her. "I mean what kind of guy are you?"_

"_I'm just a stranger you knew your whole life!" the man laughed, "And now…"_

_And his blade struck through both the bodies. Mom screamed like she was in a bad horror movie. They were pierced by the strength of the person._

_I started breathing heavily. I just saw my family die through my eyes. I saw it, but I couldn't believe it. My body was nervous. I didn't know if I were next. I started crying and singing "You'll be in my heart."_

_The man with the mask heard my breath and made his soldiers to attack. They opened the door. Their sunny eyes scared the shit out of me. They struck their claws into my bodies. I didn't even try to strike back. I had no hope for the future. I felt frozen inside. The was the last time I felt. That was the last thing I remember. _

It's been 5 years since the attack of my original world. My world has been crumbling down. Struggling every step of the way. I have passed from world to world acting as if nothing happened.

I don't remember from which planet I came from. Heck, maybe it doesn't even exist. I don't even remember being born. I don't even remember walking for the first time, talking for the first time, eating, Christmas day presents. I don't even remember my name.

A furry animal walked with me everywhere I go. His tail moved quickly every time I looked at him. I called him Matt in honor of my older brother. I sometimes called him Mattie. His golden hair moved when the wind commanded. It was beautiful. He picked me up when nobody else would. We played together, sleep together, do everything together. I considered him family.

I had to do everything myself.

Everything I owned was robbed. Ipod, laptop, food, etc. I even robbed a motorbike. That is my mode of transportation. It was grass green. It moved with agility. If you're wondering where I put Matthew when I ride. He sits in the back.

One day, just walking through the town to see what was to be robbed next, I saw a man with a dark cloak. He was watching thinking I couldn't see him. I saw his body, but I couldn't see his face. It was all a blur. Matthew barked at the site of him. I looked again at him and he disappeared into the air.

A few minutes later, I saw the same man with another one with the same cloak. I heard one of them says, "Let's finish the job now, XIII, before time runs out," with a surfer voice.

"We shall have to wait until he has his epiphany and he will have no more options but to join us," said the other person with a teenager's voice.

I ignored them completely after that.

Robbing the bakery was a snatch. I just waited for the cashier to go out for lunch and the baker to close the bakery for an hour.

He closed the door ever so lightly. I put on my red bandana from my hair to my mouth. Matt also had a bandana on his neck. He put his ocean like bandana in his mouth also. Smart dog.

I carried a log with me and broke down the door. I got some cheesecakes, bread and cookies that I put in my backpack that I was sure that it would last all winter.

As I moved like a flash, the baker and his cashier were coming from lunch. Their faces were as surprised as a kid on Christmas Day when he looks under the tree.

I got on my bike and ran off.

After robbing the local bakery, I saw a vortex open where the men were standing. They went past it and disappeared. I kept looking to see if it was an optical illusion. Apparently they were magical or something. I kept going on my bike.

I walked into my place. It's an abandoned blue and white castle. The people that lived here apparently were a king, queen and their royal subjects. They had a ball in the basement that apparently kept darkness and heartless from entering the castle. Thank God.

I always walk around the castle to entertain. I went outside. I t was a very cloudy day. I thought the clouds were going to cry on me. I started reading a book. It was actually fascinating. It was on the observance of Heartless. And then it dripped water.

FUCK!

So I went under the tree and started to wait for the rain to finish. Matt and his wet fur came to me. I started to scratch him were he liked it the most, in his beautiful neck.

I went drowsy. I tried to beat my sleepiness. It defeated me. I closed my eyes and went on to Dream Land…

I had a blade. A blade in form of a key. There were heartless. These are the things I fear the most. I felt my heart beating hard in my chest. They came on to me.

_I attacked them and they attacked me. They jumped at me. But a light from the blade rocketed and they all disappeared. _

_I was in a dark space. Nobody is next to, in front of, back of me. I was completely alone. I fell back._

_Now I was outside. The Heartless were on one side, some white people in the other. I was in the middle of them. They came towards me. And they clashed and finally disappeared._

_My heart's a battleground. _

_A light from above shined on me. I looked around. Thirteen lights flashed around me. The two men in the cloaks appeared with eleven more. They started pointing at me. They wanted me to take their hand and joined them._

_Stairs appeared. I ran towards them. There was a light at the end. It kept getting furtherer and furtherer. I couldn't get there. So I fell back to darkness._

_In Darkness, there was the same man that killed my parents. He also had the blade I had, except his was dark. Apparently he was a dark man with a dark deed to finish. He didn't look too happy to see me. His red eyes didn't lie. _

_He ran towards me. I had to defend myself but what to do. I didn't learn how to fight. Suddenly, the blade appears and just when he was going to strike my head I put the blade in front of me and counterattacked. _

_We were fighting on the edge of darkness. He started pushing against so I would fall. But hold up as much as I could. _

"_It's good to see you again,…" he said with a hoarse voice._

_He started to take off his mask. But when he started to take off his mask…_

I woke up. It was such a weird dream. What the hell was that all about? I mean, one minute I was fighting a heartless and the other I was with the masked avenger. And what was that with the blade and the key. Did my mind like to play tricks on me?

Matt started barking at a dark haze that was coming from the castle. I got up on my feet. He started running. I went after him. He ran like a thunderbolt. I still didn't understand what he was barking at.

We went past the corner and I saw a shadow of a person. He started whispered to another person that I was coming. So I ran faster.

Matt stopped in the middle of the hall. He looked at this huge door. I think I haven't even seen this door. I opened the door and entered this huge hall. It must be the king's throne. I explored the room only to see the King and queen's throne with eleven more seats around the throne room.

They were all the men with cloaks. The dark cloaks from earlier today. The one in the ex ruler's throne stood up and walked towards me gracefully as if he'd known me for years.

He raised his hand for me to take it. I refused. My snowy arm didn't want to bear his fingers. I think he wanted me to join him and his crew.

I was scared shitless. My white hair was pointy. Matt started to growl.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," I asked with the keyblade in hand. In case of emergency.

"Why do you want to fight? We come in peace," he said taking his cloak off.

He had white long hair. His skin was tanned. His hands and his gloves were still extending to me.

I still was in stance.

"Very well. You left me with no choice." He took out his lightsabers and we started to fight.

He slashed left and right. But at least I got to defend myself with the blade. But apparently not well enough. He was too strong for me.

He punched me square in the face and I fell down.

I was on my knees. We walked towards me. I looked on the left and Matt wasn't there. I looked up. He smirked.

One of his lightsabers scratched out a scar in my left eye.

He started walking back to the throne.

"Yes I think we can stay here for a while our castle is being rebuilt."

I was still on my knees.

"Oh and by the way, welcome to Organization XIII, XIV," he said with gratitude.

I got up and had a whole new set of clothes. I had the same cloak they all had.

"Thank you, Master Superior," I said with a bow of respect to my new comrades.

_Will XIV ever make it back home? Will he ever see his beloved dog? Will he uncover the truth behind his parents and brothers' death? We'll see…_

_Chapter 2 coming after reviews…_


End file.
